FLCL Season 2 I Think I Can
by Haruko- King of Pirates
Summary: As quickly as she left, Haruko was back in Naota's life. He couldn't believe it, how things seemed to go back to the way they were so quick. At least, thats what he thought. The plot thickens and new enimies arise in FLCL Season 2 I Think I Can. REVISIED
1. FLCL Episode1 Furi Kuri

Hey all. This is my first fanfic on this site. I tried to make this as close to the old FLCL with a little new. Of coure I cannot capture that old feel in words, so use your imagination! Now I cannot make any promises, but I try to add a new episode every week, like when its on T.V. So add this to your favorites! So R&R! seriously, I need to

Know what you all think, or else how can I go on! You'll laugh, you'll cry. Hmm.. covered fanfic, uhh old feel….OH YEA! I almost forgot, I do not own FLCL (god knows I wish I did) so don't give me any crap. Enjoy

FLCL-SEASON 2 I THINK I CAN

Naota: (narrating) It has been one full year since the incident at medical mechanica, the white smoke that can be seen from our town has stoped comming out, and I have stopped growing the horns. For the first few months I sat waiting for her to come back, but she never did. About eight months after mamimi left I got a letter from her saying that she had found work in america, and was making a living working for a local newspaper. My dad continued his local-zines, and it finally picked up after he wrote about what had happened at MM.(mamimi's pictures helped with that). Nothing exciting ever happens here, just the norm.

Naota!...Naota! Wake-up!

Naota: Huh...Wha

Ninamori: You were sleeping in class, AGAIN.

Naota: Whatever, and what the hell do you care anyway!

Ninamori: You're such a deliquient.

Naota: Brat.

Ninamori:(ignoring his comment) are you going to walk home with me?

Naota: No, I think ill walk by myself today.

Ninamori:(dissapointed) oh okay...

Walking home Naota sees Canti leafing through some naughty magazines.(thinking) When will Grandpa stop making him go and get those?

FLCL-01 FOOLY COOLY

Kamon: Hay Naota, rough day?

Naota: (going upstairs)No, just…… a little tired I guess.

Kamon: Oh, okay. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, where having your favorite, Little Prince in New York Curry!

Naota: (shouting for the top of the stairs)You know I don't like spicy stuff!

Naota goes into his room and falls halfway down onto his bed with his head resting on his pillow. (thinking) she's never coming back……….

Kamon: (a couple hours later)NAOTA! Dinner!

Naota: huh? Oh… right, coming

Naota walks down the stairs while rubbing his eye……..ENTER MANGA!

Naota: H….H…HARUKO!

Kamon: What are you screaming about

Shigekuni: Sit down

Haruko: Hello!

Kamon: Ah, Naota, I forgot to tell you, Haruko said she had some family business to take care of. So I let her go.

Naota: FAMILY BUSINESS? SHES AN ALIEN, SHE DOSENT HAVE FAMILY!

Haruko: How would know?

Naota: I know because… HEY WAIT! That's not the point! You…you left for a year! And then you just come back! A year! You just left

me standing there...

Haruko: Ohhh! Did wittle Ta-kun miss me?

Naota: Like I'd miss someone like you!

Haruko: You're Lying!

Naota: How would you know anyway!

Haruko: Come on Ta-kun, you we're always my favorite!

Kamon: ... (anger rising)

Shigekuni: Nothing changes...

Kamon: I see Naota, for the past year...YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING HARUKO

BEHIND MY BACK!

Naota: What! NO!

Kamon: So Naota-kun...this is the choice you have made...

Naota: What are you TALKING ABOUT!

Kamon You're probably doing it….

Kamon: I bet you're thinking about doing it tonight…..

Kamon: COOLY COOLY!

Shigekuni: You see it's more of a circular motion...

Naota: THATS IT! CUT THAT OUT!

F L C L

Naota(in his bedroom) Haruko.. you awake?

Naota: You just left me there. I waited. Each day. And all you left was your guitar.

Haruko: You've Grown up.

Naota: Wha Wha! You were awake? Why didn't you say something?

Harkuo: ... Lots has changed

Naota: Mamimi's gone...she...she left after it happeded.

Haruko: Oh...

Naota: Did you...find what you we're loking for?

Haruko: ... It's nothing

Naota: What? what do you mean?..

Haruko: It's nothing...that's it...I couldn't find him...

Naota: Haruko…I(cut off)

Haruko: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naota: Damn her, self centered as ever. It's so strange...she's back. Who

knows...maybe she'll be gone again tomorrow...

DEPT. OF INTERSTELLAR IMMIGRATION

An odd man with large eyebrows and spiked red hair sits behind a large panel of monitors watching an object flying through a sector of space moving at an extremely high velocity.

Kitsarubami: Sir, is that him?

Amaro: According to our intelligence reports from that quadrant it is.

Worker: Sir, take a look at this!

Amaro: "What is it damnit?" He flips a switch on the panel in front of him and the screen switches to a view of a large planet with a series of ships appearing out of its atmosphere.

Amaro: Is this where satalite 467 hit.

Kitsarubami: Yes, after the attack on the sataliete 1 year ago, the bomb was reset and was sent off where it hit on this palnet.

Amaro: (twitching an eyebrow) So it has begun.

Kitsarubami: Those… eyebrows.

FLCL

GAINAX™

RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete Orange slide, the sky that it reflects

Sponge's pride, being dangled

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na Spider

The apprehension that was caught alive

It's okay even if I don't hide it

I want to have colored dreams

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

Haruko: Next FLCL, Naota starts to grow a new horn, what could it be this time, a robot? a new guitar? or something totally different? And what will become of the large space fleet heading off into space? Could this be my fault? Next time on FLCL episode 2, Theory of Avarice


	2. FLCL Episode2 Theory of Avarice

Hey hows it goin? Back with another episode of FLCL so I hope you all like this

one as much as the first. As the story goes on, the episodes will get longer, so just

keep readin! Thanks for the reviews, let me know what you think about new episodes

like, if it sucks, tell me, or if is amazing and you want more and more, then tell me damnit!

The bright sun pours in through Naota's bedroom window, "another day". "Nothing amazing ever happens here, just the norm."

"Sometimes I forget that there is a world outside Mabase, But Haruko is here, which reminds me that there is. I don't know where the lies end and the truth begins, but I knew

that from that point on, I would follow Haruko where ever she went. Forever.

**FLCL-02 THEORY OF AVARICE**

VrooooooooM! Revvvvvvvvvvvv!

Naota: Ahh! What is she doing(groogily gets up)

Naota gets up and glances up at the top bunk where he finds Haruko's guitar. " I just had to be sure" It was all to real(naota thinking), Haruko coming back, and then a new one of these horn's that seem to always come out when she is here.

Naota:(outside) That things still a piece of garbage.

Haruko: Like i said before...

Naota: The quicker the parts breakdown. I know...

Naota: I'm going to school.

Haruko:(grabbing his backpack) dont forget your lunch!

Naota: It better not be spicy.

Haruko: See ya.

Naota: Yea whatever.

Walking to school, Naota stops at the bridge and thinks to himself, " it

Seemed like it was just yesterday that I met Mamimi down here…..

Ninamori: You missed school the other day.

Naota: I had some stuff to do is all.

Naota: And why do you care?

Ninamori: I just care is all….

Gaku: Naota Naota! you hear?

Naota: What?

Gaku: They say that the vespa woman is back in town!... you would'nt

know anything about that would you?

Naota: Ummm..Well...I.. no of course not!

A large explosion outside sends a piece of metal hurling through the side of the school.

"What was that!" Naota runs outside to see some kind of giant robot demolishing the surrounding area.

The robot had two large arms, each containing a laser of some sort, and an offset head with an antenna sticking out of the back. It stood 32 feet tall, and towered above the people.

Naota: What is that and how is it here!

Naota: I thought that MM was done here. The plant hasent been active in a year!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Haruko leaps through the air and hits the robot in the top center of the head with her

Gibson. The robot seems to be unaffected and takes a large hand and shoots a laser at Haruko, she dodges the first blast and goes in for another attack but is hit by the other hand and falls to the ground. Naota sees what happened, and then a sharp pain rips through his head. The horn on his head starts getting longer and larger. Naota grabbs the horn and pulls it out of his head.

Naota: AHHHHH!

Naota: What is this thing?

Haruko: Its...ITS... 1960 GIBSON LES PAUL CUSTOM!

Naota: Wha!

The huge robot, as if sensing the impending attack, starts charging twords naota.

(Little Busters Backround music) With the kids sing out the future Maybe, kids don't need the masters Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...) With the kids sing out the future Maybe, kids don't need the masters Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!) Iro asanai KIDDONAPPU MYUUJIKKU Te to te ga shitte iru Onaji DOA o NOKKU shitai Kono koe ga kikoe tara tobi dashite With the kids sing out the future Maybe, kids don't need the masters Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah... yeah yeah yeah!) With the kids sing out the future Maybe, kids don't need the masters Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...) With the kids sing out the future Maybe, kids don't need the masters Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!) Hazure yasui TIIN EIJI-GIA Korogaru hihi mo Sora to umi to daichi wa tada, aruga mama Itsumo demo nige naize

It was like all of a sudden he became a different person. As if by instinct, he grabbed the

pull cord on the back of the guitar, and leaped on top of the guitar to ride it like a surfboard. He flew by Haruko, and pulled her on top of the guitar.

Naota: When I say go, jump at his head.

Haruko: Naota…. RIGHT!

Haruko leaps off at the robot and as she does this, Noata grabs the neck of the guitar

and pulls on it as he follows next to Haruko. At the same time they hit the robot on the top of the head.

Haruko: He's pushing us back!

Naota: CANTI!

The red Atomsk sign appears on his forehead, and a bright glow flows down through

his hands into the guitar.

Haruko: Atomsk!

The robot falls to the ground and explodes.

Naota: How did that thing get here? MM hasent been able to open any channels

Since the factory here went out of commission!

Haruko: That wasent a MM robot.

Naora?

Haruko: That robot came from somewhere completely different…..

Gaku: It's the kiss kiss girl! SMOOOOCH!

Back at Noata's house.

Naota: Alright haruko, I want you to tell me everything you know about this.

Haruko: What do you mean?

Naota: Everytime you come back its because you need help with something.

Haruko: (coming over twords Naota's bed) that's not the only reason I came back…..

Naota: Hey, stop that! Cut that out.

Haruko: That robot..

Naota?

Haruko: It came from another planet in a completely differet universe.

Naota: That still dosent explain why it's here!

Haruko: Its here…. For revenge.

**FLCL**

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora 

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete Orange slide, the sky that it reflects

Sponge's pride, being dangled

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na Spider

The apprehension that was caught alive

It's okay even if I don't hide it

I want to have colored dreams

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

Haruko: So we've finally had our first battle. Went pretty well if you ask me, anyway, it looks like were going to have a lot of battles up ahead of us more things explained and more questions that might never be answered, next time on FLCL Episode3, Unfamiliar Ceiling.


	3. FLCL Episode3 Unfamiliar Ceiling

Hey, back again with another episode of flcl, I promise I will start making 

The episode's longer, I just have been kinda busy this past week. So please

R&R! if you can take the time to read this then you can put a little R&R

In!

* * *

Announcer: YES! Now, for only $19.95, you too can….Click Naota(sigh) what did she mean revenge?….damn her! She can never just 

Come out and tell me!

Kamon: Naota, get off the couch, you don't want to be late for school do

you(raising his eyebrows)?

Naota: It's Saturday

Kamon: Really? Hmmm… Oh well then.

Naota Walks upstairs to find Haruko sitting up her bunk playing her guitar.

Haruko: So how'd you do it?

Naota: What

Haruko: The Guitar

It seemed like a dream. Yesterday when I pulled the guitar out of my head, I didn't

even think about it. It felt so….right.

FLCL EPISODE 3-UNFAMILIAR CEILING Haruko: So where are you off to? 

Naota: (putting on his coat) I'm going for a walk.

Haruko: Where to?

Naota: None of your business.

Naota goes out the door and into the cold September air.

Walking down the street, Naota stops on a bench near a park.

Naota: (breathing out) What has happened to my normal life. It seemed

Like yesterday when he would wake up, go to school, and then…. Mamimi.

Naota: (thinking) I wonder where she is. What she's doing, if she ever thinks about me since She wrote that letter. (outloud) Ah who am I kidding, she's probably off making a life for herself and forgot all about me.

A soft humming next to him takes him out of his flashback.

Naota: Haruko I thought I said….

Amaro: Said what?

Naota: You! I well I uh…

Amaro: Forget it. I wanted to ask you about her.

Naota: About….who?

Amaro: Don't play dumb with me, you know who I'm talking about.

We know she's back, what we don't know is why. If she tells you, you'll

Be sure to let us know, wont you.

Naota: Yea, whatever

Amaro: she's not to be trusted.

F L C L 

Naota falls down onto his bed.

Haruko: So how'd it go.

Naota: what.

Haruko: Your walk.

Naota: Fine.

Haruko: It's coming.

Naota: What?

Haruko: Tomorrow, you'll see.

Naota: What? Hey…….

Naota: Ugh.. oh wha?

The sun pours in through the open window to fall on his

Eyes.

Haruko: Morning!

Naota: What?…..

Haruko: Let's go! We've got work to do!

Naota follows Haruko outside and they get on her Vespa

Naota: Where are we going?

Haruko: Up to the MM plant.

Naota: What's up there?

Haruko: You'll see.

Naota: So now what?

Haruko: Now, we wait.

Naota: Wait for wh…

Just as he spoke, a 7 ft. tall robot dove straight down from the sky into the ground

In front of them. As the robot stood, Naota saw that the robot had two arms and

Two legs, Naota might have thought that it almost looked like Canti except for

The fact that its head was a circle that was sunk down into its neck with a long

Snout-like nose going into a point. The robot was blood red.

Haruko: It's Lunchtime!

Noata: Haruko wait!

Bafore the words even left his mouth, Haruko was already in the air and attacking the robot with her bass.

Haruko: Noata! Catch!

Before he could say anything, she threw him the Flying V he had used before.

He had swung the bat before, but could he do it again?

Haruko: Don't just stand there!

Natoa started furiously attacking the robots chest and head, leaping constantly at

It. The robot brought down a hand on top of Naota's skull, and he lost conciseness.

When he awoke, it was night, and he was laying in a hospital bed.

Noata:(looking up) Unfamiliar ceiling.

**FLCL**

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete Orange slide, the sky that it reflects

Sponge's pride, being dangled

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na Spider

The apprehension that was caught alive

It's okay even if I don't hide it

I want to have colored dreams

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

* * *

Haruko: Well it looks like Naota has finally learned to swing the bat pretty well,

But what happened while he was unconscious? Where is he now? This and more

On the nextFLCL, Episode 4, The Sinner Within.


	4. FLCL Episode4 The Sinner Within

Hey all. I apologize for not updating sooner, I have been really busy with my new comp. Anyway, here you go. And I didn't post this earlier, but I put a preview at the bottom each time. I had someone say that they didn't know that it was there, so now you know.

* * *

Pls R&R and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it.

Naota: Wha! Where am I?

Kamon: (groogily) Noata? Hey he lives!

Naota: What happened?

Kamon: You've got a concussion is all.

Naota: Oh, is that all!

Kamon: Sorry Sorry.

Naota: Whatever

Kamon: Hey Noata! I've got some news for you!

Naota: What?

Kamon: From now on, we will be housing a man in our spare bedroom.

Naota: What?

**FLCL EPSODE 04- THE SINNER WITHIN**

A Dark man Sits at a table with a five o clock shadow and a

Dusty coat

Haruko: So, where are you from.

Unnamed:…….

Heruko: Well?

Unnamed:……….

Naota: Stop bothering him, and get the milk.

Haruko: Fine. CANTI! GET THE MILK!

Naota: You're the one who's supposed to do that!

Haruko: So, what's your name?

Unnamed:……..Mukuro.

Haruko: Mukuro Huh? Kind of mysterious.

Naota: Why is he here anyway?

Kamon: Well I decided to rent out our spare bedroom to make some extra cash.

Naota: We have a sparebedroom?

Kamon: We do now.

Naota: Forget it. I've got to go to school.

Naota: (thinking) what does he mean extra cash? It's not like were poor….. and

What is up with this guy?

Later that night.

Naota: So.

Haruko:.

Naota: What happened?

Haruko: You blacked out.

Naota: I know that. I mean after that.

Haruko: Oh. I took him out pretty easily after that while he was

Distracted with you.

Noata: I see.

Haruko: (appears right next to his bunk) I was worried about you.

Naota: (blushing) Oh, well…I…..um.

Haruko: Do you remember?

Naota: Uh..What?

Haruko: That day. When we kissed.

Naota: You kissed me more than once.

Haruko: I mean when you meant it.

Noata: Oh that..

Haruko: Well? I know you've wanted to do it again

Noata: Whatever! You wish!

Haruko: Ta-Kun! You know it's true!

Naota: Stop, Stop!

Haruko slips on the floor and falls on top of Naota

Kamon: Hey Noa! Dinners re….

Noata: It's not what you think!

Haruko: OH Ta-Kun!

Kamon: I see Noata, so this is what you two do up here.

Naota: NO NO! it's not like that at all.

Kamon: Well then Nao…..AHHH! Fight!

Naota: NO NO STOP!

Haruko: OH TA-KUN! Protect me Ta-kun!

Kamon: Haruko-san NOOO! Come to the Dark Side!

Naota: ARGGGGGG!

Down the hall a man sits on his bed as if trying to talk to a cat.

Mukuro: Yes……yes she's here…….no…..no,.. no sign of the other…the robot,

Yes….okay…ill keep it up.

**FLCL "FURI KURI"**

Later that night, Naota lays awake in his bed thinking.

Noata: Haruko.

Haruko: (strumming her guitar) what?

Noata: Are you staying this time.

Haruko: I'm here aren't I?

Noata: I mean…..forever.

Haruko: Oh, did you miss me that much?

Noata: No it's not that, it's just…..

Haruko: What.

Noata climbs up to Haruko's bunk, and looks her right in the eye.

Naota: It's…..it's because I……..(he breathed his words) love you.

Haruko: (looking a little surprised by his confession) I don't know if I can.

Natoa: (almost to tears) Why?

Haruko: Maybe, someday, ill tell you.

Naota: Haruko, I.

Before he knew it he was off to sleep.

When he awoke, it was morning, and he was still up in

Her bunk.

Naota get's up and walks downstairs to find Haruko and Mukuro

Chatting. A LOT, actually.

Mukuro: No, you see.

Haruko: What ever! That's not true!

Mukuro: It's True. You do.

Haruko: NO I DO(cutoff) Oh, hi Noata.

Naota: It looks like you two were really getting into

It, don't stop now.

Haruko: He's really pretty cool once you talk to him.

Naota: Whatever. I have to go to school.

Mukuro: Today's Saturday…….

Natoa: Well Gee. He IS cheerful.

Haruko: Stop being a kid.

Haruko: I've got some things to do. Do you wanna come with?

Kamon: I'D LOVE TO!

Haruko: NOT YOU!

Kamon: Ohhhh Haruko-san! You wound me so!

Haruko: So how bout it?

Naota: no. (thinking about they're conversation) sure I guess.

Haruko: Well then lets go!

Noata: you're Easygoing

Getting on to her moped.

Haruko: Don't fall.

Noata: I've ridden this berforeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Haruko: (blazing down the street) he he, Upgrade.

After about an hour of running from store to store, they finally arrive at the mall.

Naota: What could you possibly want here? Victoria's Secret?

Haruko: Nani? What that?

Naota: oh, uhh just forget I asked.

Haruko: I just wanted to enjoy the day with you.

Naota: Enjoy the day with…… hey wait! Since when to you want

To "enjoy" the day?

Gaku: Noata! With the Vespa Woman?

Noata: NO NO it's uh umm

Gaku: Oh I see what's going on here. NOATA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!

Naota: Shutup!

Gaku: SMOOCHHHHH!

Haruko: You ready?

Naota: Yea let's go

Gaku: smoochhh smooch smooch.

As they arrive back at the house, Naota find's the house empty

Noata: huh. Grandpa normally dosen't really go anywhere.

Haruko: (sternly) Stay here.

Noata: What? Why!

Haruko: Something's wrong.

Haruko and Naota both turn to the stairs to find Mukuro.

Haruko: So I was right.

Naota: What?

Mukuro: HaraHara Haruko. You are under arrest as decreed by the

Fraternity.

Haruko: He's a Bounty Hunter.

Naota: A Bounty Hunter?

Haruko: Well im famous you know.

Before noata could even start to speak, the Bounty Hunter pulled out

None other than the Legendary Fender Stratocaster.

Naota: That Guitar!

Naota: Haruko! Are you going to fight him?

Haruko: (already pulling out her Midnight Blue Rickenbacker) Yup

Naota: Then Let me help you!

Haruko: No.

Noata: Why! You know I can fight!

Haruko: Because this is my fight.

Noata: Haruko….right.

Haruko rushes at Mukuro, but with catlike reflexes, he jumped straight into the

Air. As he did this, he aimed his guitar down and shot a grenade-ish type shell

That exploded into the ground.

Hauko: Good Moves.

Mukuro: Same.

Too Slow! She Leaps into the air and starts shooting machinegun spread fine

Out of the nose of her guitar.

Mukuro: 125,000,000 Zen

Haruko?

Mukuro: That's your Bounty.

Haruko: Too bad you'll never get it!

Haruko pulls out a rectangular cube out of her pocket

Mukuro: A Quantum Shifter!

Haruko: That's right

Mukuro: You know what that'll do.

Haruko: Don't care.

Mukuro: Well that's your mo.

Mukuro: Fine. I guess I have no choice except to retreat. But

Be warned. I'll come back for you.

Mukuro pulls the cord on his guitar and rides off into the distance.

Haruko: Noata. I have to leave now.

Naota: What? Why!

Haruko: I can't stay here. They know where I am.

Naota: But you just came back!

Haruko: You wanna come with?

Noata: (I wasen't going to make that same mistake again. This time, I knew what to do.) Yes. I'm ready.

Haruko: Are you? Are you ready to give this all up?

Natoa: Yes. This Time. I am finally ready.

**FLCL**

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na

Spider

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

Naota: Ugh, this heat is unbearable. Haruko: You wanted to come with. A Blazing Desert, a mysterious man, and we may finally get to see Ta-kun's first real fight!

Next time on FLCL Episode 5- To Challenge the Sun


	5. FLCL Episode5 To Challenge the Sun

Hey, sorry this one took so long, ive been really busy lately, goddamn finals. so sorry to keep you loyal fans wating on me!

* * *

Naota: Ugh! This heat is unbearable! 

Haruko: Stop complaining, you wanted to come with me remember.

Naota: I know I know! But why are we in this place?

Haruko: I told you, we need to get you a new guitar, and the only person that I

Can trust to make one, is the man that lives in this desert.

Naota: Whatever.

**FLCL EPISODE 5-TO CHALLENGE THE SUN**

Naota: So who is this guy?

Haruko: A man that I knew a very long time ago…..

Naota: So, was he your BOYFRIEND! Or maybe some kind of spy…..

Haruko: My past is none of your business. Some things are better left dead.

Naota: Haruko, I didn't mean to(cut short)

Haruko: So! Lunch?

Naota: Can we just hurry up and get there before I die.

Haruko: Way to kill the mood Ta-Kun.

Naota: Why couldn't we just take your vespa.

Haruko: We could be detected if we did. It'll be fine where I hid it.

Naota: You know, that lunch is sounding pretty good right now.

Haruko: Shut-up

Naota: What? Im sorry okay.

Haruko: Quiet. Something is coming.

Naota: What.

Haruko: Don't know, hand me my guitar.

Naota: Yea, here.

At the edge of the horizion, the is a large shape the begins to take form as it approaches faster and faster.

Naota: What the heck is that thing?

Haruko: It's a class 2 scout. They patrol certain planets and look for fugitives.

Naota: Oh, I forgot, you're a wanted woman.

Haruko: Yea well(leaping into the air) that makes you an accomplice Ta-Kun!

The Scout sees Haruko approaching it, and begins to stop. As it rises, Naota can just

Make out the full form of the beast. A hulking mass of metal and gears, it looked

To Naota like a giant.

The scout brought out a short staff, that expanded into a saber.

Naota: Haruko! Watch out for that sword!

Haruko: Ha! This will be easy.

As she approached the scout, she began to launch shells at it like crazy. The shells

Cascaded around the beast as if it were a black rain, and exploded into the sides of the

Beast causing sand and debris to fly all around the area.

Haruko: Got him!

As the smoke began to clear, Haruko, could plainly see that the beast was still standing.

Haruko: Well well. This might be a fight after all.

But before she can react, the scout swings at Haruko, and clips her in the side of the head.

Haruko spirals twords the ground and smacks into the sand.

Naota: Haruko.

Naota: I….won't…….let….you……I won't let you touch her!

In a fury of rage and determination, Naota once again pulled the white Gibson Flying V

Out of his case, and rose to the possibility of death that faced him.

As he ran twords the monster, he noticed Haruko struggling to get up.

Naota: Haruko I'm coming!

Haruko: what……Naota?

**F L C L**

He leaped into the air as if he was taking the leap of faith. He hurled himself at the massive beast that towered over Noata. He went straight for the head, as he had seen Haruko do so many times before. The robot brought an arm up to block the shot, but Naota saw it coming. He spun the guitar around and plunged the Headstock right into

Its chest.

Haruko: Amazing!

In a blaze of fire and Explosions the robot burst into flames, and Haruko could see

Naota walking out from the epicenter of the rubble.

Naota: (running) Haruko! Are you alright?

Haruko: ummmm………. Yea. Listen, we have to get out of here. His house is just about a mile from here, and we have to hurry before they find us.

Naota: Right, let's go.

As they raced to this strange mans house, Noata could swear that he could hear the sounds of the dreaded space fleet coming to capture them.

Haruko: We're here.

To the distance, Naota could see a small building.

Haruko. Come on, we aren't done yet.

Haruko ran up to the building, and pushed a little red button on the side of

What looked like a door. As she did so, a stout man appeared through the

Now open door.

Haruko: Long time. Onagi.

Onagi: And yet not nearly long enough. Who is that.

Haruko: Him? He's a friend.

Onagi: Well since you're here, I guess that means you want something.

Haruko: (sarcasam) Is that how you remember all those great times we shared?

Natoa: Great……times?

Haruko: Look, I need that guitar.

Onagi: See. I knew it was something. Its always something……

You better come in then

Haruko: C'mon

As they followed Onagi in to the house, Naota began to wonder just

What kind of past Haruko had woth this guy. They followed him to

A row of chairs accompanying a table.

Onagi: Wait here.

Naota: So how do you know this guy.

Haruko: I met him a while back, when I worked for the Fraternity.

He was on the run, but I let him go……

Naota: I see.

Onagi returned with a long object wrapped in a grey blanket.

He handed it to Haruko and as she unwrapped the blanket,

Naota caught a glimpse of red. Now, with the guitar fully unwrapped,

Naota could see that I was the 1965 Gibson SG Special.

Naota: You're giving that to me?

Onagi: You're WHAT!

Haruko: He's got a lot of talent, and he's going to need this.

So how did you know about this guitar.

Naota: I've heard about it….

Onagi: Yea, great, well you can all celebrate later, but you're going

To have to stay the night, a sandstorm is coming.

**F L C L**

Natota: We Can't go now!

Haruko: We have to leave, I told you, they're coming for me now

That they know where I am.

Naota: But what about my dad? I still need to tell him.

Haruko: You can't see him because he's already gone.

Naota: What?

Haruko: Mukuro took him, along with your grandpa, for processing.

There going to try to use them to find out where I am.

Natoa: Then I hope the procesuter isn't a woman!

Haruko: Then we don't have long. Get your things, your guitar,

And anything else you can carry, we're going on my vespa.

Naota: You're vespa? But I can't breathe in space!

Haruko: Don't worry, iv'e got that covered. Ta-kun, you'll be

Fine.

Natoa: Right. But what about Canit? He isn't going to be able to fit on your vespa

Haruko: I know, he has to stay here. He can keep an eye on the shop, after

All, we have to come back sometime.

Naota: Fine, but one thing, we're going to go get my dad.

Haruko: So you want to break in to the Fraternity space holding station,

Somehow locate your father, AND make it out of there alive? You really

Have changed since I last saw you Ta-kun.

Natoa: Maybe so, but this is what we're doing.

Haruko: Fine. But you're going to need a new guitar.

**DEPT. OF INTERSTELLAR IMMIGRATION**

Worker: Sir! The target departed Sector 6 13:00 hours ago. Heading

Unknown.

Amaro: Heh, we've got her.

Kitsaurbami: There still is the matter of Atomsk. You know that's what

she's after.

Amaro: And then shell bring him right to us. And when she does, the fleet will

Follow her, and well have them all ready to be taken out in one spot.

Kitsarubami: But what if she brings him here.

Amaro: Don't worry, she won't.

**F L C L**

I used to think that there was something missing in my life. I never

Wanted to admit it, but I was tired of my normal life. I longed for

Something more, always wishing. I had good friends, Gaku, Ninamori,

And yet, they could never understand my situation. But then, there's

Haruko, the pink haired woman who one day mysteriously appeared,

And that, is when that missing gap in my life closed. Forever.

**FLCL **

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na

Spider

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

* * *

Haruko: Well since our dumbass writer is too lazy to keep writing, 

I can't give you any hope at what will become of episode six. Sorry!

Next time, on FLCL Episode 6- Easy Come, Easy Go.


	6. FLCL Episode6 Easy Come, Easy Go

Hey, im really sorry I haven't gotten around to updating in like 5 months, ive just been really busy, and needed inspiration, but I AM still writing, so don't worry I plan on finishing this series. Also ive had a bit of computer trouble, which was a bitch to get fixed which is why this one took me an espically long time.

* * *

Naota: What am I doing here? It seemes like all of a sudden, my life has completely changed, again, thanks to the same person. It's all happened so fast, coming out here, my dad, my home, my life, im still not even sure if its real. And then Haruko. I've always wished she'd come back, but now she's here and I cant even say anything. What happened to my normal life?FLCL Episode 6- Easy Come, Easy Go 

Haruko: (in the bedroom doorway with a towl wrapped around her) See, I told you coming here was a good idea.

Naota: (laying on the bed) Huh? Oh yea, one of the few times you're right.

Haruko: So what is it.

Naota: What?

Haruko: What you want to tell me.

Naota: You're really weird.

Haruko: You're the one who's weird.

Naota: Why don't you put some cloths on.

Haruko: Why don't you grow up.

Naota: I am grown up.

Haruko: Yea, right.

Naota: Oh like you would know.

Haruko: Oh, did I make wittle Ta-kun angry?

Naota: (mumbles) immature…….

Haruko: What's that? Well just forget it, ive gotta go

Check some things.

Naota watched her leave, and sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

……..Tasku…

**F L C L**

Naota woke up a couple of hours later and walked out to the Main room to look

For Haruko and find out when they were leaving. He found Onagi sitting at the

Table in the main room.

Onagi: Oh so I see the prodigy is awake

Naota: Prodigy…..?

Onagi: (trails off) You must be pretty damn good for her to want to give that guitar to

You……..

Naota: How…did you….

Onagi: Get the Guitar? I didn't. I made that.

Naota: You make guitars?

Onagi: Well I used to. I was an Operations Manager for the Fraternity a long

Time ago, and my job was to design the weapons. It was going alright, I didn't

Have any family, so it didn't matter that I spent day's working on a single

Project. But then one day, I found something out, A special division, something

I had never heard of. Working on a top secret project, all I could find out before

They tried to arrest me, was the Codename for the project. "ATOMSK"

**F L C L**

Haruko was getting to leave again, packing up her Guitar and checking to

Make sure the Transmitter was still active. Haruko walked in to the main

Room to find Naota sitting there with Onagi.

Haruko: Hey, the storms died down so we're gonna get going.

Naota: O….O.K.

Naota looked over to Onagi with and un-easy look on his face. Atomsk….

Haruko: Jeez what did he say to you, you look like you're gonna pass out.

Naota: Oh, its nothing.

Haruko: Well then lets get going. We have a long way to go.

Naota: Alright, just let me go….

Haruko: You're Guitar is all ready.

Onagi: So you really are giving it to him…..

Haruko: He'll use it more that you ever will.

Onagi: (looking down) Maybe so, maybe……

Onagi: Haruko: If they come looking, Ill tell them you went

To Blue Cosmos.

Haruko: Thanks, Ill probably be back again sometime.

Onagi: (getting up) And you'll probably want something else

Then too. I better start on another Guitar…..

Haruko: Is that really all you think of?

Haruko and Naota we're leaving out of Onagi house when

He stopped them.

Onagi: You can't save him. You know what they'll do. They'll

Activate it.

Haruko: Who the Hell said I wanted to save _him. _And they wont

Use it. It would destroy everything.

Onagi: You've benn gone for a while Haruko, they learned how

To contain it.

Haruko: Impossible.

Onagi: You'll have to find out.

Onagi: Take good care of that Guitar boy, it's special.

Naota: r..rright. I will.

Haruko: Shall we go then?

Naota: Where? YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO WALK ALL THE WAY

BACK!

Haruko: No. He could hear a strange humming sound in the distance

And saw a gleam of yellow coming across the horizion.

Naota: Your Vespa?

Haruko: That's right.

Naota: YOU TOLD ME WE COULDN'T TAKE YOUR VESPA CAUSE

THEY WOULD DETECT IT!

Haruko: They cant detect the Vespa, but they can detect body signatures of the

Person riding it. Now that were of range, we should be fine.

Naota: _should_? What the Hell does that mean?

Haruko: Jeez youre such a kid.

Naota: (mumbling) no more than you….

Haruko: (an evil look in her eye) What was that? (pulling out the neck

Of her guitar)

Naota: Ohhh no. You are not hitting me again with th_aaaaa_t!

Haruko swung her guitar at Naota.

Naota: AHHHH! What are you doing!

Haruko kept swining at his head with her guitar while Onagi stood

And watched.

Onagi: She'll never change.

About an half an hour later, they we're finally leaving

Haruko: See you, Onagi.

Onagi: Yeah, whatever.

Haruko and Naota sped off on her Vespa in the direction of

Black Heaven.

Ongai: I hope that kid's prepared. I could tell, from the second

I saw him, he had come into contact with it. I don't know how,

I swore I would take that secret to my Grave. How could they have

Completed that project?

* * *

**FLCL**

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora

SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete Orange slide, the sky that it reflects

Sponge's pride, being dangled

SPIDER

kike totta sono yokan wa

kakusanakuta tte ii n da

iro no tsuita yume mitai na Spider

The apprehension that was caught alive

It's okay even if I don't hide it

I want to have colored dreams

Ride on Shooting Star

kokoro no koe de sandanjû no yô ni

utai tsutzuketa

* * *

Haruko: Next FLCL, A new enemy arisies to stop

Haruko and Naota from reaching their destanation.

Under the Hail of Machine Gun fire And burning rage,

The plot thickens. Next Time on FLCL, Episode 7,

Sympathy For the Devil


	7. FLCL Episode7 Sympathy For The Devil

Its been a while eh? Yea, I know it took me awhile with this one too….AGAIN…. but

I am serious this time, ill finish the next one quicker. Oh, and also if any of you wanted to know, FLCL is back on T.V. Hell, seen it, own it, own all the merchandise, but its still great to see it on T.V. I've Benn Really Busy though lately, since I just got mu hands on the Vash Revolver from Trigun (came from Japan) So, I have been a bit excited :D Anyway, here is the next chapter. Just think! You get to wait on me again after this one!

* * *

Naota: I cannot believe I agreed to this! 

Haruko: Nani?

Naota: This! Were on a Moped….In Space!

Haruko: Yeah…..and?

Naota: What do you mean, _and?_ WERE ON A MOPED……AND IN SPACE!

Haruko: Well...

Naota: Or is it from your Mystery Alien thing again...

Haruko: Looks like you got it all Figured out.

Naota: Whatever.

Haruko: Your such a kid sometimes.

Haruko: Hey, we're coming up on it.

Naota: What?

Haruko: It's a Space Port. It's called Black Heaven

Naota: How can they have these things!

Haruko: Since they're going to be looking for us, we're going to find another way to get

past thier Defenses.

Naota: Wait, so your telling me we're going to a Black Market ?

Haruko: Black huh?

Naota: Nevermind.

Haruko: We're not gonna be able to stay here for long.

Naota: Oh huh. Not staying anywhere for long...now who does

that remind you of!

Haruko: We're Here!

Naota: Wait a minute, what happens if they see us?

Haruko: Well, as long as the officers and Black Heaven haven't been informed of us

we sould be fine.

Naota: Should...?

Haruko: I'm really glad you came Tak-un

Naota: What are you talking about.

Haruko: After all, you're the one I saw first.

**FLCL Episode 6- Sympathy for the Devil **

You have one chance.

You can't defy us.

Heh, you Bastards think you can do anything to stop me.

You will die.

Do you not fear Death?

I died a long time ago. Death has no meaning to me.

What?...

I'll take all you with me. One last show.

Mukuro: Gasp Jeez, they're just leading me around like i'm thier

puppet.

At a Bar on dirty Space port people came to know as "Black Heaven",

A man who had lived through the tortue of life as an officer following a

Casue he didn't believe in sat.

Mukuro: These dreams never want to stop. I'll make them stop though,

I'll fight, and win. I'll fight to prove im still alive.

**FLCL**

Haruko: Listen Ta-Kun, this involves more than I can tell you-

Naota: As Usual...

Haruko: This is my Business, I'm going to re-gain what they took from

me.

Naota: Just go, I don't care.

Haruko: Well get your dad back.

Naota: Huh?

Haruko: You and me Ta-Kun.

And with that she was off. As Naota stodd and watched her speed off,

He sat and wondered what he was even doing here.

Natoa: I don't know any of this. I guess, since everything happened so fast, I never had

time to stop and think about what was really happening. All of these people here, They all

go on like being in Space is normal. Im not some special kid. I'm Naota, My dad runs a Bakery

and a "Mini-Zine" I'm not supposed to be out here, trying to save the world like im some kind of hero...

Beep Beep Beep

Mukuro: That must be her. I knew she would come here.

Hey, i'll leave the money on the Table.

He sat the Tip on the table and left. His hands in his pockets, He set off.

Mukuro: I'm not even sure why i'm doing this. A renegade, thats what they said to me.

"She holds some...information we dont want out" Should I be worried about this? Why

is it now I choose to question my methods, as long as the money is good, why should I care?

**FLCL**

Haruko: I'm looking for Jean.

There's no Jean here.

Haruko: Tell him...it's Haruko.

Jean: Hey did you get the new Carb-- Holy Shit.

What are YOU doing here.

Haruko: I...need a Favor.

Jean: YOU NEED A FAVOR. After you left me holding the only evidence back in-

Haruko: I didn't have a choice.

Jean: What the hell do you want.

Haruko: I need a way to get into the Federation.

Jean: Oh yes, Miss Fugitive, I might have known that's what you wanted.

Haruko: Look do you have it or not.

Jean: Persistent as ever. I see you never found your precious Atomsk-

Haruko: Don' even. Don't even say that name.

Jean: I can get you a Card, and a Cloak for the BFG6. But it's not gonna be cheap.

Haruko: I don't care, I'll take it.

Jean: Yea sure, the sooner you get it, the sooner you can leave-

Class A Damage. Destruction of Fraternity Resources. Assult. And actoins that could

Jepordiaze our already Fragile agreement with MM. It's good to see you again,

HaraHara Haruko.

Haruko: Mukuro!

Mukruo: That's right. You're not leaving here, neither is the Boy.

Haruko: You touch him I'll Kill you.

Jean: DAMNIT WHO THE HELL IS THIS!

Mukuro: You must be an accomplice, I'll take you with me.

Jean: DAMNIT IM NO-

Mukuro: Shut Up. Frankly I don't care. I'm here to put a stop to thisVendetta of yours

Haruko.

Haruko: Just try it.

Mukuro: And what do you plan to do without your Guitar? You powerless without it.

Haruko: Damnit, this isn't good...

The Roar of an Engine Ripped through the Silence, and a Glint of Yellow Flashed.

Haruko: No Way...Ta-Kun?

Naota: AHHHHHH! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DRIVE THIS THINGGGGGGGG!

The yellow Vespa Sped past the 3 and slammed into a Booth-Type stand.

Naota: How do you drive that thing! Huh...wait a mintue..

As he regained his focus from the crash, he looked up to see a man he knew.

Natoa: YOURE...YOURE...MUKURO.

Mukuro: Oh look, the Boy is here too, Come wi--

Natoa: I...I...I'm going to make ou pay for taking my dad.

Haruko saw his hand on the Neck of the Gibson.

Haruko: You can't take him don't--

But it was far too late. With something Haruko, no, Natoa Himself had never imgined, he rose.  
He had such an extreme anger, he felt something give free.  
The air fell still around the small group of Four people. The red Gibson fell free from the black  
coveing that was holding its secrecy. The red glint of metal pierced the air as if an immense  
undertaking was about to take place. The boy's Hand gripped the Neck of the Guitar, as the air  
arround him seemed to take on a life of its own as the Anger inside him grew. It pushed out towrds  
the ground, and in that second. The air fell still. Time seemed to stop, as the last of the 1965 Gibson  
SG was pulled out of the case, and when it rose, it was as if the Universe itself was holding it's breath.  
Then it released, as a Massive flow of power was channeled into the Guitar from the Boy.

Naota: What, what is this feeling. This, feeling of strength.

Haruko: This is...

Mukuro: Who is this Boy... I don't have time to paly games with him. He may be a boy, but it's obvious

he's serious.

He pulled he guitar out from it's resting place on his back, and felt an urge telling him, this was what he wanted.  
He took to the top of a ledge to gain higher Ground, as he Began to fire.

With ease, Naota Jumped out of the path of the Bullets, dodging the Spray of fire. He didn't bother to think.  
He knew one thing, he WAS going to get Revenge on this man. Although uncertain as to why, he felt he needed  
to do it. He rose the guitar and leaped tword Mukuro, and swung for his chest.

Mukuro jumped to Dodge the attatck, but he was moving FAST.

Mukuro: How can he be this fast? He's just a boy, hes had no Traning.

Mukuro swung back at him, and then drew he guitar back to fire. The shells hit the side of a Building causing Debris  
to fall down onto the Street. He jumped towrds him, as Naota did the same. And the connected at the body of both Guitars.

Both we're thrown back from the impact, and landed on the Ground. And in that instance, thier eyes met. Mukuro looked into the boys eyes, and saw Determination. Unchanging, rage. He knew, at that time, this might be the one he woulnd't come back from.

The reality of the fight cought back up to him, as Naota swung again, this time though, he connected with one of Mukuros legs.

The impact sent him almost to the ground, as he recovered and sent a bullet followed immediatly but swing. The bullet missed but he hit Naota in the Stomach. He winced from pain, but never lost balance.

Haruko: That proves it, what this is.

Mukuro: What. How the hell can he still be standing? There are other forces at work here, no normal Boy could stand up to this.

Mukruo: I see, he is to be the one. Heh, I guess I'll never get my Revenge after all, im sorry, Julia.

Naota swung again, and hit Mukuro, sending him into the wall. Without stopping, hecharged into him again. And hit him.

The wal gave way from so much force, and took Mukuro with it. An Explosion, from an unknow Location went off, and Mukuro

was lost within it.

Almost immediatly, Naota fell to the Ground. Although he was able to take the hits from the fight, they we're now taking a toll on his

body. The Glow faded from him, as though returning into him.

Haruko, still trying to examine the situation, now though for his Saftey.

Haruko: Natoa! Are you okay!

Naota: Since...when...did you ever...call me...Naota?

And with that he fell unconisious. Jean Carried him back into his Shop, and Haruko Picked up the Guitar.

Haruko: What exactly did you give him, Onagi...

* * *

**FLCL**

**GAINAX™**

**RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR**

Zensekai no koshinuke MONKEY

mikansei no GAME ni muchû

shinu made hansanai BANANA no ROULETTE

nui awaseta mabuta hodoite

koboreru namida ga utsusu no wa

jidai ga nakushite shimatta kanjô nanda yo

Crazy Sunshine

fukigen na bokura no mirai o terashiteru

Tightrope Dancing

kataashi demo toberu

aoi yokubô ni kimi to hi o tsukete

nani mo fuan janai

Nige ashi o kitaeteru DONKEY

fusenshô no PRIDE to odoru

itsudatte GOAL wa dareka no mono datta

machi awase no yoru ni kitzuita

hashaideru jibun o miteta no wa

jidai ga yugamete shimatta zanzô nandarô

Crazy Sunshine

fukigen na bokura no mirai o terashiteru

Tightrope Dancing

kataashi demo toberu

aoi yokubô ni kimi to hi o tsukete

nani mo fuan janai

* * *

Haruko: Well, this was the last Episode. The writher is too tired to contunie with the series soo...  
Just kidding! As Natoa recovers from his fight With Mukuro, he meets a Strasnge Man in  
his Dreams. As Haruko prepars and recalls the events, more questions arise. Next time,  
on FLCL Episode 8- Kuri Furi Redux. What kind of title is that? Our writer really needs to be  
more Creative... 


	8. FLCL Episode8 Holy Hiatus!

Holy Hiatus! It's been over a year since I last brushed the dust off this story to write up another chapter. But, eh, shit happens. My computer crashed and deleted all the original logs for the Chapters, as well was the one I was working on (At the time it was quite lengthy) and because of that, by the time I got a new computer I had pretty much lost all motivation to write another chapter. I planned on it, but eventually got caught up in other things and forgot. I still haven't decided if I want to continue this story, It got quite a lot of reviews, so from what I can tell people liked it. And, I'm sorry to disappoint all of you who we're following it. Maybe I'll watch FLCL again and get some more Inspiration.

Untill then, Ride On Shooting Stars!

-King of Pirates

FLCL

GAINAX™

LITTLE BUSTERS

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)

Iro asanai KIDDONAPPU MYUUJIKKU

Te to te ga shitte iru

Onaji DOA o NOKKU shitai

Kono koe ga kikoe tara tobi dashite

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah... yeah yeah yeah!)

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeayea yeah!)

Hazure yasui TIIN EIJI-GIA

Korogaru hihi mo

Sora to umi to daichi wa tada, aruga mama

Itsumo demo nige naize

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...)

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters...

With the kids sing out the future

Maybe, kids don't need the masters

Just waiting for the little Busters (oh yeah...yeah yeah yeah!)


End file.
